1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a tool for positively moving a knife blade or attachment from its sheathed position, either wholly or partially, and to clean the well where the knife blade or attachment is sheathed.
2. Related Art
Devices are known which assist the act of extracting knife blades and other devices from the wells in which they are sheathed for carrying safety. The knives to which they apply belong to the generic class of knives normally called penknives or pocket knives wherein the blades and an assortment of other items such as can openers, corkscrews, screwdrivers, files, etc. fold into the handles. The devices to assist in extracting the blade or other item from the sheathed position range from specially designed handles, that encase the blades and attachments, through spurs, notches and holes integrated into knife blades and attachments to receive extraction implements, ranging from fingernails to nail heads. The actual implement to be used to assist in opening, or unsheathing, the blades or other items is not part of the knife, as such. Wilson, U.S. Pat. No. 915,007, discloses a pocket knife and an opening key therefor; however, the key so described is not designed to provide a well cleaning capability.